


alchemy

by goddcoward



Series: i hate you, i love you (i hate that i love you) [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Friends to Lovers, Identity Issues, Identity Porn, M/M, MadaTobi Week 2020, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor/Background Relationships - Freeform, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Puberty, Red eyes are blessed, Religious Guilt, boys are stupid, boys will NOT exercise BASIC CRITICAL THINKING SKILLS, boys will SUFFER, idiots to lovers, of fucking UNBELIEVABLE proportions., sort of? in that omega tobi is a late bloomer and that's a plot point, wack ass omegaverse biology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddcoward/pseuds/goddcoward
Summary: Madara is not an especially pious apostle of his people’s patron deity; he worships the sun goddess not with prayer and sacrifice but with bloodied blades and searing Katon, serving her by serving his Clan. To him, the Uchiha areeverything– he has never known a love that doesn’t hurt in its intensity.Amaterasu rewards him graciously. At his loneliest she sends Madara a blessed beauty who can only be the most exquisite omega in existence, with hair like hoarfrost and eyes like hellfire. His lovely features are resplendent in the traditional sacred colors; he smells like sugar and saltwater and ozone; the sensation of his chakra is utterly addicting.He would be the perfect mate –ifMadara weren’t already in love with someone else entirely. Tobirama doesn’t want him, Tobirama doesn’t need him, and Tobirama most certainly won’t ever reciprocate his hopeless devotion, but to Madara he iseverything.For him Madara will sin without repentance, refusing Amaterasu’s favor and rejecting the Blessed. Even if it kills him.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uzumaki Mito, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Series: i hate you, i love you (i hate that i love you) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1288718
Comments: 8
Kudos: 140
Collections: MadaTobi Week 2020





	alchemy

**Author's Note:**

> this first one is pretty short but mtweek is literally already over.........so. it's a complete segment, i asked people and everything..also i need to get my other mtweek story out asap and i've gone so long without posting that i'm desperate for attention lmao
> 
> ANYWAYS i graduated hs and every time i go into the living room i can look at my diploma and it has my deadname on it and i don't even care bc what the fuck ! on time and everything!
> 
> omega tobi is my religion.....there are a lot of jokes to be made here in that vein jsyk but i wouldn't say that big problems with organized religion are really a part of this? i have a plot but i haven't written it out yet so i'm not sure exactly what will happen and if any details like that are eventually thrown in but my goal here is not to exposit on whatever residual church trauma i'm still holding on to and i just want to have fun because madara and tobirama are fucking stupid and that's Enough for serotonin

Subconsciously, Madara was already perfectly aware of his encroaching fate, but it’s only hours after sunset once the desert begins to cool that the reality truly strikes him: he’s going to die here.

Scraps of charred flesh still cling to his remaining shards of armor, burnt into the crimson lacquer and shrouding him in the perpetual acrid stench of a crematory flame. This used to be his favorite chestplate, but he finds himself somewhat relieved that it’s absolutely beyond all hope of repair; even if it were in any state to be salvaged, he’d never get rid of the _smell._

He blinks, opening eyes he doesn’t recall closing. It doesn’t seem like much time has passed since the battle’s decisive conclusion at sundown, but the shadows are thickening, darkness swallowing his field of vision—

Madara almost forms a hand seal before he remembers that deepening nighttime is the least of his concerns. His grip must have loosened; when he applies more pressure, tightening his fingers to staunch the worst of the bleeding, his clarity stabilizes.

There’s absolutely nothing he can do now. Without any means with which to close the cut on his neck or tend to his other injuries, without enough chakra or stamina to do much more than breathe and hurt, without even the advantage of his Sharingan, he won’t survive to see the morning. The coming sandstorm will erase all evidence of his presence, and no one will find him collapsed in the shade of the overhang. His remains will never be cremated, his soul will never find peace in the afterlife, and his bones will be scoured clean by the relentless desert wind. Madara is strong, but the Suna wastelands require a different kind of fortitude, patience and perseverance on a pathological level that have nothing whatsoever to do with _power._

A sudden stab of pain draws his focus to his neck, where an abrupt stinging burn crawls along his nape. The sensation of acid and inflammation bites from beneath the surface of his skin. Its cause is a mystery: Madara never lowers his guard if he is ever less than _completely_ safe—

_Foolish Uchiha,_ his memory whispers without provocation. The caustic heat simmering along the base of his neck is replaced for half a moment by the frigid hurt of tempered ice, a poor imitation of what it had felt like to have Tobirama’s cold, slender fingers probing at his topmost vertebrae with calculated force. _I could murder you right now and you would be helpless to stop me._

At the time Madara had been stripped to the waist with his hair tied up and his neck bared, wallowing in an extreme vulnerability that should have killed him and probably _would_ have killed him if not for Tobirama’s presence.

He’d thrown himself backwards into Tobirama’s lap and allowed his head to drop into those icy hands. _Why would I bother?_ Madara remembers mumbling, mostly distracted by the strength of the lean muscle under him. _You’re the most lethal person I’ve ever met. It would be the ultimate honor to die beneath your blade._

_…Foolish Uchiha. Put some damn clothes on unless you want to receive that honor now and meet your goddess half-dressed._

Madara closes his eyes to keep the sudden saltwater from compromising his vision. He’s alone, anyway – there’s nothing worth looking at.

Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale. His time is running out; fate has seen fit to abandon him to rot. If he doesn’t perform last rites for himself before he dies, his spirit will forever be tethered to the mortal world.

Madara’s gloves are slick with blood and stained with ash, but he forces himself to summon the strength and coordination he needs for the sign sequence. No jutsu will grant him absolution, but all he needs is company. All he wants is the touch of sunlight on his skin in the moments before his death, the chill of Tobirama’s fingers on his face, the warmth of being loved in his last seconds of life.

_Madara. Madara!_

The voice is unknown, but something in Madara recognizes the lilting syllables and clipped vowels as familiar, as _safe,_ and when the presence hanging over him begins to cut away his shredded mantle, he cannot bring himself to fight.

Fingers – cold, slender, exceptionally gentle and simultaneously forceful – slide up his shoulders, his collarbones, the hollow of his throat, finding the worst of the lacerations in moments and pinching shut his arteries—

_Quit on me now, Uchiha, and I swear that I’ll drag you back from beyond the veil of death just so that I can kill you for being a fucking moron._

With a searing supernova of wintry chakra, the hands tighten until their grip around his neck is vice-like, choking, and Madara succumbs to the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> i told my mom today that i already picked out my new name and out of the blue she was like "is it tobi"
> 
> while i was still trying to recover from That fucking blow, and keep in mind that all she knows abt naruto is that i don't like it and i write for this fandom, she got me with "i feel like it would be a nickname and you'd spell it T-O-B-I" literally i cannot make this up i lost my damn mind
> 
> i'm still thinking about that. i might never stop! my own mother assigned me tobirama kin So casually and without remorse! lmaooooooo now i have to worry that she might be secretly telepathic and realize that i spend all my time thinking about omegaverse madatobi..........
> 
> anyway more to come :-) thanks for reading and i hope i can speed up the posting schedule now that i'm a grown-up and finished with school Officially


End file.
